Midnight to Dawn
by BookWriter2014
Summary: Amber Harris, determined to find who killed her friend, Andy, in the ally behind Freddy's, becomes the new night guard there, only to find that the place has a dark history some don't want discovered. While she fights to befriend the half-crazed mascots, Andy, secretly alive, finds that she has replaced the last Chica and now she along with many others is part of a dark plan.
1. Prologue

Prologue: New Blood

A sudden lurch jerked Andy Welkins awake. Her head throbbed, her mouth was dry and her wrists uncomfortably rubbed against something scratchy. She peered around her in the darkness, blinking slowly. She felt like she was about to puke.

A flash of bright light outside the area she was in allowed her to see that she was in some sort of van, or the back of one anyways.

What's going on? Andy wondered, her mind foggy. She moved up onto her knees and attempted to get to her feet, but crashed to the floor, her face smashed against the metal floor of the van. The vehicle lurched again, causing her to smash her head into the back doors of the van.

Tears welled up in her eyes from the pain, and blood dripped down her nose, yet she didn't really feel the pain.

I've been drugged, Andy realized. She rolled onto her back, and glanced down. Her feet were bound together with thick coils of rope; upon moving her arms and hands, she found that they were bound as well, this time behind her back.

I've got to get out of here! Panic flared up in her chest at that single thought. She struggled against the ropes binding her, but she couldn't free herself.

Andy tilted her head to the side and wiped the blood running down her face from her nose and forehead against her shoulder, leaving streaks of crimson blood on her jacket.

What happened? Andy thought groggily, I was at Amber's party for her twentieth birthday and then I went outside . . .

She shook her head; she couldn't remember what had happened after she had went outside of her friend's house, or even why she had went outside in the first place.

She slid against the side of the van interior when the vehicle suddenly stopped. She lifted her head and squinted at the bright light that suddenly lit up the back of the van. A moment later it lowered so that the beam was resting on her legs, allowing Andy to see her kidnapper for the first time.

It was a man; skinny, messy brown hair that looked like it had been trimmed in places but not others, a pointed nose, a face with the scruffy beginnings of a beard and mustache, and dark blue eyes that mirrored Andy's own, only with a far more intense look in them.

He had a hand gun in the hand that wasn't holding the flashlight.

"Out," he barked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

The icy claws of terror clutched at Andy as she slowly scooted herself to the very edge of the flooring in the back of the van. The man put his gun away, hidden now in his purple jacket. He reached out and grabbed Andy by the back of her shirt and pulled up, dragging her out of the van.

For a terrifying split second, her feet hovered several inches above the ground, a terrible pressure at her throat then her feet touched the ground as the man sat her down. He held her arm with an iron like grip, supporting Andy until she was able to stand on her own, her stomach wrenching unhappily.

Andy and the strange man were standing in a back ally of some sort, near the backs of several shops and restaurants, away from prying eyes. Overhead, there were was no moon, only the stars shone.

He's going to kill me, Andy closed her eyes, tears slipping down the sides of her face. I won't get to see any of my friends again, won't be able to ever have children and teach them to cook, or bake cookies and cakes for them. Her lip trembled. I won't ever even get the chance to open my own bakery, she thought miserably.

She felt pressure on her back, silently knowing that this was the moment her life would end.

"Eeek!" she mumbled through a gag in alarm as the man picked her up princess style in his arms, his flashlight dangling from his belt.

He silently carried her through the back ally, his footsteps echoing softly on the pavement. Andy wriggled in his grasp; he was bony and from where she was pressed up against his chest and some of his lower abdomen, it felt like he was missing a rib or two.

Who is this guy! A zombie!? Andy nervously glanced up at his face. He had deep sunken eyes, several scars running along the side of his jaw where his lower jaw hinged, another scar split the middle of his face in two, while several more claimed the side of his head and his forehead, all things she hadn't noticed before.

He stopped, his body swaying forward in an unsettling way for a moment, then he seemed to regain his balance.

"So you did bring one," a low, feminine voice purred happily.

Andy looked over to see a small statured woman around twenty-one, twenty two years old with short blonde hair that barely reached past her ears, and had dark green eyes. She was leaning against an open doorway at the back of a restaurant. When she saw Andy staring at her with wide fearful blue eyes, she smiled, showing all her pearly white teeth.

"Give me what I want first, like we agreed," Andy's kidnapper rasped, his voice strained, though when she looked back up at him, there was a desperate gleam in his dark blue eyes.

The woman gracefully swept down the steps from the back door and came over to them in quick, graceful bounds.

Once she reached them, the woman crouched down so that she was on Andy's eye level. "Don't be afraid," she cooed, "It will only sting for a moment, and then everything will be alright again."

Andy felt the man holding her stiffen suddenly, his muscles tense. He took a step back from the strange woman, apparently having not liked what the woman said.

The woman stood up and laughed suddenly, a happy sound that didn't belong with what was happening. "For me anyways . . ."

She pulled out a folded piece of paper from the pocket of her bright yellowish gold dress and gently placed it in the breast pocket of the man's purple jacket.

"There as promised," she sang in her soft, lilting voice. She folded her arms across her chest and looked expectantly at the man holding Andy. "Now give me what I want."

"Go ahead then. I will hold her still." The man replied in his raspy voice. He set Andy down on her feet and stood in front of her, holding her arms in an iron like grip, keeping her from moving.

Andy's heart pounded wildly in her chest. I have to get away, I have to! She screamed silently as more tears dripped down her face, mixing with the blood from her facial injuries.

The woman moved around to stand at Andy's side; she took out a small metal bracelet from her dress pocket with glowing blue and green lights on it. She leaned over and place it around one of Andy's wrists, then once the bracelet snapped shut, the woman pulled out an identical bracelet, this one with a red button on it, and snapped it onto her own wrist.

"Soon I will be free," the woman murmured; the index finger of her other hand hovering above the red button.

The man holding Andy still snorted, clearly he didn't agree with the woman, but other than that small noise, he did nothing.

The woman pressed the button and both women screamed out in pain.

Lightening hot, the pain turned to agony as Andy writhed in the man's grasp. Her vision blurred, the world spinning violently around her, and her stomach threatened to reject the last food Andy had eaten. Her feet went numb first, then her legs, lower abdomen and finally her chest. Andy's kidnapper was now the only thing holding her up, the pain of his long fingers digging into her arm no longer there.

Andy's head rolled back and everything went black . . .

The man felt the stranger's body suddenly go limp after the transaction was complete. He dropped the girl, and her body fell to the ground, lifeless.

He raised an eyebrow. Well, he thought in grim amusement, that little girl from the pizzeria finally got the pizzeria. He felt a small amount of remorse trickle into his chest, but he ignored it, remembering the night he had been forced to hide in that old rabbit suit to avoid the girl and her friends' attempts to murder him.

It had been an accident, he remembered himself pleading to the four young fifteen year olds, I didn't know it was her.

He turned his attention to the blonde haired woman, she was moving a little, her breathing harsh. He went over to her and crouched down, using his thumb to gently pry her left eye open. Her irises were blue just like the kidnapped girl's eyes had been.

So the transaction had worked, he thought, his brow furrowed in anger, their spirits had switched bodies. He looked over his shoulder at the body of the dead girl he had kidnapped, of course now it was the body that the woman he had made a deal with's.

Well, I still have a little time, he thought wryly. The man moved his arms under the blonde haired girl, now hosting the spirit of the girl who's actual body lay behind him in the ally, and picked her up. He cradled her against his chest for a moment, wishing he himself could be free as his "business associate" had said. But he had work to do first.

He carried the girl into the back room of the pizzeria which was actually a private party room that hosted Pirate Cove and its sole occupant.

The man glanced warily around, not wanting to run into any of the dead girl's friends, or the night guard that matter. From what he could hear in the back, the perminant occupants of the pizzeria seemed to be entertained by their slaughtering of the night guard, so he was in the clear, at least for now.

He set the girl down on the black and white tiled floor, and kneeled beside her. He leaned over and gave her forehead a very whiskery kiss, whispering, "I'm sorry that this is curse is now yours, but they will help you. You are one of them now." He paused then added in an even softer whisper, "You are one of us now."

He stood and silently left the pizzeria, making sure to shut and lock the back door behind him before he went through the ally to his van, leaving the body of the other woman to be found the next morning in the ally.

XOXOXOXO

Just in case you guys are confused about what happened in this chapter, Andy and the "strange girl" switched bodies because of the bracelets and after the body switch thing was complete the "strange girl" died in Andy's body while Andy is alive in the "strange girl's" body.

Anyways, hope you guys will all like this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Night Guard

Amber Harris stared down at the application in her hands, tears dripping down her face, while her brown hair cascaded down her back, some of it falling into her face. She didn't bother to brush it back behind her ear.

The twenty year old woman was sitting crossed legged on the floor of her bedroom in her apartment, oblivious to anything beyond the application in her hands and the agony in her chest.

I can't believe she's gone, Amber thought. She was so young, so full of life. Why would anyone want to hurt her? Everyone liked Andy.

Amber's lower lip trembled slightly, her pale bluish silver eyes full of unimaginable pain. Her best friend was gone, murdered at night in an alley behind numerous shops and restaurants, including the infamous Freddy's Pizzeria.

She remembered the terrible feeling of calling Andy's parents yesterday to announce to them that their nineteen year old daughter was dead. She'd felt even worse having had to have to been the one to identify the body of her best friend.

Unlike most of the murders near Freddy's, Andy had shown little sign of injury, and had been found soon after she had died.

Amber felt a spark of fear in chest at the thought of being the next victim found dead near or inside of a Freddy's Pizzeria.

The last two restaurant in the chain had been shut down; the first due to the disappearance of four kids, and the second one had burned to the ground, the reason for the fire still unknown even after seven years.

The newest restaurant had only opened a few months ago, and was mostly run by the four mascot actors. Yet, already tragedy had struck.

Amber folded the application and placed it into her jeans' pocket. She had to do this, she had to know why this kept happening, why someone would hurt Andy . . .

Amber took a deep shuddering breath, locking away her anger and grief for a later time, then stood up and left the room and her apartment.

Several of her neighbors offered their condolences to her as she passed them on her way to the lobby of her apartment building. The only one of them who seemed to truly mean what they said was Mr. Timch, a black haired twenty seven year old who lived one floor below Amber.

Outside the sun was shining with a brightness Amber didn't feel, her inner demons much more like the cold wind whipping at her face and tugging fiercely on her long brown hair.

Amber didn't bother to flag down a taxi, most were hard to catch in the big city of Timberville anyways, and instead walked the short distance to Freddy's Pizzeria.

Freddy's Pizzeria looked kid friendly and cheerful from the outside. The bright blue paint of the building was the same shade as the blue eyes of the main mascot at the Pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear. He, and the other three mascots, Chica, Bonnie and Foxy were displayed large as life above the sign that read Freddy's Pizzeria, welcome all in big bright letters. It didn't look like a place that was rumored to be cursed. But then again, appearances could be quite misleading.

Amber opened the door and went inside.

The front room of the Pizzeria was a small compared to the other rooms in the building, its only furniture a receptionist desk behind which sat an elderly man named Eddie Rinwell, who happened to be the owner of the establishment.

He smiled kindly when he saw Amber. "You must be Amber Harris, our sole applicant for the security guard job that's recently opened."

Amber nodded, "That's me."

He stood up, moved out from behind the desk, and over to where Amber stood nervously. Once he was in front of her, she handed him the actual paper application. Apparently Freddy's Pizzeria required an online application to be filled out as well as a paper one.

Mr. Rinwell read through her paper application fleetingly before he looked back up at her, still smiling. He offered her his hand, which Amber quickly shook.

"As you probably now young miss, I'm Mr. Rinwell, the owner of this establishment." Mr. Rinwell explained. He let go of Amber's hand and gestured toward a door behind the reception desk.

"Please follow me to the back room, Ms. Harris," Mr. Rinwell said, starting for the closed door. Amber followed him, turning her head to glance at the nearby open doorway that led into the main party room where she could hear the band playing and children laughing happily.

The backroom, Amber found, was a tiny space that consisted of a desk and three chairs, one behind the desk, two in front of it. There was nothing else in the room.

They sat down on opposite sides of the desk and Mr. Rinwell began to go over the basic duties he expected Amber to complete as the night guard. She listened half-heartedly to most of his boring lecture which mainly consisted of you need to watch the monitors in your new office very closely to make sure no one comes in and that none of the actors who happened to live above the Pizzeria in a small apartment complex were up to anything suspicious.

At the end of their brief meeting, Amber thanked him, shook his hand again and left. According to Mr. Rinwell, one of the day security guards would give her a full tour of the place before he left for home that very night.

Its eleven fifty Amber thought, checking her watch for the fiftieth time in five minutes. She was once again standing outside of Freddy's Pizzeria, this time waiting for Dan Fergason to let her in and show her around before leaving her to attend to her nightly duties.

"Come on Fergason," Amber grumbled, "I haven't got all night."

She was wearing her security guard uniform, which consisted of a light blue pollo shirt, a black tie, black jeans, and naturally a pale blue ball-cap with the word security written across the front of it in big dark blue letters.

Almost as if he had heard her, the door clicked and swung open, a brown haired and brown eyed head poking out. "Y-you must be Amber Harris, come on i-in." he said, stammering slightly.

"Sooo," Amber drawled lazily, glancing around the darkened front room as she followed Fergason into the Pizzeria. "How come our boss isn't doing this instead of you, Mr. Fergason?"

The thirty something year old man glanced over his shoulder at her as he quickened his pace, forcing Amber to quicken hers in order to keep up with him. "O-our boss is a very busy man you must understand, and please call me Dan."

Amber raised an eyebrow at this, "Okay . . . Dan."

He led her into the main party room, now completely deserted except for the instruments on the stage at the front of the room. Dan maneuvered his way through the long tables, set up for tomorrow already, and led her into a hallway.

These rooms on the left lead to the kitchen, bathrooms, and the repair room, I wouldn't go in there, it's creepy as it is during the day, I can't imagine what it's like at night," Dan said, he gestured to the four open doorways on the left side of the hall.

He then stopped and gestured to the end of the hall way which ended in some sort of stairway, presumably leading up to the mascot actors' apartments. "Don't go up there, and anyway, this room leads into your office . . ."

Dan led her into a room on the right side of the hallway. To Amber's surprise, it didn't have a wooden door but rather a mechanical door that could slam down and lock itself to the floor, though it was open now.

Once inside the office, Amber noted that it was fairly small, and at on odd angle, almost as if it had been built as a second thought. It was triangular shaped room, with a second doorway, also with a mechanical door, that led into the private party room. The desk sat in the back corner of the room, facing the two large windows that let anyone inside see parts of the hallway and private party room. On the desk itself sat three laptops, all hooked into a large black box that sat underneath the desk, humming loudly. Between two of the laptops was a small tap-recorder.

Why are there two doors? Amber wondered; her eyes narrowed.

Almost as if he had read her thoughts, Dan spoke up, "T-the company wanted to build the security office with two doors j-just in c-case of a fire, so the guard wouldn't perish in case one of the doors got stuck. You know as a percation since the last building burnt down."

"Hm." Amber murmured. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that the frame the windows that looked out into the hall and private party room were reinforced in a steel frame, and that the glass itself was several inches thick.

Dan walked over to the desk and flipped the laptops open, resting his hands on the tops of them. "These are your new best friends," he said, his eyes glancing up at the clock on the wall behind Amber. "They're connected to the security cameras all around the building, each one has a few security cameras its attached to." He moved his left hand and pointed to three small numbers taped to the top part of the middle laptop, just above the screen. "Each laptop has numbers on the top part of it that show what cameras it is connected to. For instance—" he turned the middle laptop on and gestured to the screen that had popped up. There were four boxes on it; the boxes read R1, R4, R5, R6.

Amber went behind the desk and sat down in the comfy swivel chair, listening attentively as Dan explained that R1 was the main party room, and that each laptop was connected to this camera.

As Dan talked, Amber silently took notes in her head. R1 could be seen on all three laptops, R2, R3 could only be seen on the laptop to the left; these two rooms were the front room and the kitchen. R4, and R5 were bathrooms, while R6 was the maintenance room, and these three could only be seen on the middle laptop. The laptop to the right held R1, R7, R8, R9, R10, and R11. R7 and R8 were cameras in the private party room; R8 pointed at Pirates' Cove and R7 was just an over-view of the room. R9 and R10 showed different views of the hallway outside of Amber's office and R11 showed the base of the stairway that led up to the mascot actors' apartments.

Dan came around the side of the desk to stand next to the swivel chair. He leaned over and pointed at the arrow keys on each key-board and then the numbers on the key-boards, "You can either press the arrow keys to switch camera views or you can just press the number key of the room you want to view. I'd advice keeping a close eye on R7 since its where the backdoor is, also keep a close eye on R11 as well."

Dan stood back up, glanced at the clock then rubbed the back of his neck. "Mmm, what am I forgetting . . .?" he muttered, then his brown eyes lit up. "Right, power, I almost forgot."

He leaned over again and pointed at a power-gage in the bottom right corner of the middle laptop, directly above the time. "You only have a certain amount of power every night, so you want to be careful and conserve it as best as you can, since it has to last you from midnight to six am. If you lose power, the lights in the rest of the building can still be turned off and on, but the doors to your office and your laptops won't work anymore, so you'll be in the dark essentially."

Amber snorted, and raised an eyebrow, looking at him in disbelief.

Dan pointed below the desk where the big black box was that was humming softly. "That's the power box that runs the door mechanisms in your office and powers the laptops, if its used too much by your flipping from camera view to camera view and shutting the doors a lot it'll overheat and automatically shut itself off to keep it from catching fire."

"Let me guess," Amber muttered dryly, "Another safety feature?"

Dan nodded, rubbing his hands together nervously. "A-anyway, i-its' almost midnight, I-I need to be ge-get going, good luck on your first n-night A-Amber, s-s-see you tomorrow." He quickly ducked out of the office. Amber clicked on R10 and saw him sprinting down the hallway and out into the front room.

Deciding to go ahead and get started, Amber started lazily flipping through the camera views. As she had expected, there was nothing really interesting about this job other than it allowed her to be an employer there and thus was able to learn more info about the establishment.

She continued like this until she glanced down at the right corner of the middle laptop screen to check the time, her heart plummeted to her stomach. It was only 2 AM, and already she had chewed through a fourth of her power.

"Hoover Dam," she muttered angrily. Amber clicked out of the camera views, and leaned back in her chair with a sigh, rubbing her face tiredly. "This is taking way too bloody long," she muttered.

Amber stood up and walked over to the door that led into the private party room where Pirate Cove was and poked her head through. Like the rest of the rooms in the pizzeria, only light was still on, bathing the room in a gloomy, and creepy light.

I'll just go patrol the corridors for a little while, Amber decided silently, going over to her other door to head out into the hallway.

Her footsteps echoed faintly on the black and white tiled floor as she explored more of the pizzeria, avoiding the maintenance room as Dan had suggested. The kitchen was fairly boring, though creepy, so Amber moved on to the front room where the reception desk was. Like everywhere else in the building, it was creepy, but empty.

Suddenly, Amber stopped, her eyes widening slightly as she picked up the faint sound of a banjo being played in a nearby room. The main party room to be exact.

Amber turned slowly, her entire body tense as she turned around. Standing in the doorway to the party room was Chica.

Amber instantly reconized her from the short yellowish blonde hair, small stature, golden, knee length dress and a white bandana tied around the woman's neck; the words, Let's Eat! Written in bright green colors on the bandana, set against a confetti background. Chica appeared to be in her early twenties, with pale skin and peachy lips. She wore yellow sleeves on her arms, from her shoulders to her elbows that had fake feather sticking out on the sides. She was playing a banjo.

"What are you doing down here? You're supposed to be in your apartment!" Amber scolded angrily. She took a step towards the other young woman then stopped.

Chica had stopped playing. The blonde haired woman looked up at Amber slowly, her eyes an unnatural shade of red. Chica smiled, revealing sharp teeth.

Amber swallowed hard, her heart pounding wildly. She took a step back, gesturing towards the hall, "I'll uh, I'll just head back to my office now . . . You can just keep playing your banjo Chica."

But Chica had already set the banjo down, carefully of course, and then stood back up and took a step towards Amber, red eyes locked with Amber's blue ones.

They stood in silence, Chica staring Amber down with those creepy, strange, red eyes of hers. Chica was still smiling with all her teeth.

Suddenly, unexpectedly, Chica leapt forward, screeching loudly, reaching for Amber. Amber bolted from the front room like a broken field runner, Chica crashing down on the floor behind her before pelting after Amber.

Amber's feet collided with each other, and she crashed to the floor, Chica leaping into the air once more, teeth glinting in the dim light.

Two strong hands grabbed hold of Amber's arms and jerked her backwards; Chica landed on the spot where Amber had been only moments before.

"Hurry!" A man's voice hissed, "Get to your office and lock the right door, go!"

Without thinking, her heart pounding wildly, Amber ran. She bolted the rest of the way down the hallway and threw herself into the security office, scrambling over to the desk before she hit the spacebar on the right laptop. Instantly, with a low groaning noise, the right door slammed shut.

Amber collapsed into the swivel chair, shaking all over, her eyes wide, and her breath ragged. Where was her helper? What had happened to him? Who was he anyway?

Whoever he was, Amber just hoped he was alright, after all he had saved her from Chica and for that she was grateful.

Over the sound system on the computers that was connected to the rest of the rooms in the building, Amber could hear the sounds of a banjo being played again.

Her eyes flickered around the room and she nearly leapt out of her seat when she saw a figure standing in the hallway, watching her through the window.

On second glance, she realized it wasn't Chica, but the bunny guy that played the guitar. She'd seen his picture, like all of the others, many times on the front of the pizzeria, but she had already forgotten his name.

Amber sat up in her chair, watching him. He was opening and closing his mouth as if he were talking. After a moment, he pointed at the computers on her desk, a look of frustration on his face.

Amber looked down at her desk and saw a small speaker attached to the middle computer. She pressed the speak button on it. "Hello?" she said tentatively.

"Are you alright?" the bunny guy asked worriedly. With a jolt, Amber realized that he was the one who had saved her from Chica.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Amber said tensely. "Are you—I mean I can let you in so that Chica doesn't hurt you too, just give me a—"

"No!" Bunny guy practically shouted. Outside the window, he appeared nervous, looking like he was about to back away from the window. Then he shook himself and pressed one of his hands against the window, talking again. "Don't let me in, but it's safe to open your door now. Besides you need to conserve power still, at least until the night is over."

"Oh-okay." Amber said very quietly. She opened the right door, but Bunny Guy didn't move from his position at her window.

"So, who are you anyway?" Amber asked, still tentative.

"My name is Bonnie, I live here as one of the mascots." He tilted his head to the side, his bunny ears jaunting to the side. "I thought you would know that, you being the new night guard."

"I forgot your name and the Fox's." Amber said sheepishly, unsure of how he would react to this bit of information.

On the other side of the window, Bonnie shrugged, "That's okay, Chica and Freddy are usually the most well-known. Chica cause she can be a bit of a diva, well, a lot a diva, and Freddy because he's the nicest and the namesake of the pizzeria. Foxy and I aren't that popular."

Foxy, so that's the fox's name. Okay I can do this so long as I have Bonnie as my ally, Amber thought, feeling a bit braver.

Unfortunately, Bonnie's next words were a giant spear to her bubble of confidence. "I don't mean to scare you, but like Chica is right now, sometimes I'm not . . . myself at night."

"What do you mean 'not yourself," Amber questioned, butterflies fluttering nervously in her stomach. She quickly glanced at the camera views, listening for Bonnie's footsteps while she searched to find Chica.

Bonnie didn't move from his spot and a moment later Amber saw that Chica was in the main party room, sitting on the stage, feet dangling while she played the banjo. Her eyes were still red.

Amber glanced back up at Bonnie, then her eyes flickered to the left door. Wasn't Foxy supposed to live in Pirate Cove?

"Don't worry about Foxy, he never shows himself to the new night guard on their first night." Bonnie said, drawing Amber's attention back to him. For the first time she took notice of his appearance.

He had messy purple hair that occasionally brushed against the back of his shirt collar, and he had gentle light brown eyes. He wore a three piece suit with a red bow tie around his neck. His purple bunny ears dangled over his head.

"As for your question . . ." Bonnie sighed, and ran a hand through his messy hair. "We call it Nightmare mode. Sometimes during the night, we black out and try to hurt people. We don't know why it happens only that it does."

"So, tomorrow night, you might try and kill me?" Amber whispered hoarsely into the speaker. Bonnie nodded gravely.

"There should be a recorder on your desk, miss?"

"Amber Harris," Amber said, realizing that she hadn't even told him her name yet.

"Well Amber, is there a recorder on your desk?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Our second to last night guard at the last pizzeria, the one that burned down, he made a log of what the night guard should do. Tommorrow night you should listen to it. He gives good advice, I remember when he was our nightguard. We never knew his name, but we always called him Phone guy, because he was always recording something on that recorder, though at first we thought it was a phone. He still always managed to keep an eye on the four of us during the night though. According to him, nightmare mode never goes past six AM" Bonnie glanced behind him then turned, beginning to walk away. "It's almost six AM, so I will see you later Amber . . ."

Amber watched his retreating form and sighed heavily. She had certainly discovered a possible reason why the pizzeria was said to be cursed, but this night had left her with more questions than answers.

A cheery music suddenly filled Amber's office, coming from one of the laptops. On the middle laptops' screen read: Six AM congratulations!

"This is going to be a long week," Amber muttered. But at least, Amber thought to herself, I've survived my first night at Freddy's.

X0X0X0

Hope you guys liked the first chapter :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Investigating

"Are you sure you're okay sweetie?" Amber's mother asked worriedly over the phone.

Amber kept the phone pressed up against her ear using her shoulder while she typed in the words: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria on the google search engine on her laptop.

"Yeah, I'm okay Mom." Amber replied.

The current Pizzeria's website popped up, along with several other random things that Amber didn't want. She added the word history to the end of her search and entered it again on the computer.

She was sitting at the kitchen table in her apartment, still tired from last night despite having gone home after six and having slept till one pm.

"Perhaps you should come home, at least until they catch the killer." Her mother said, "I want to make sure you're safe."

Amber sighed. Though it had been about a week since Andy's body was found, her parents were still greatly worried about the possibility of their own daughter being the killer's next victim. Amber wasn't worried though; she was pretty sure she had a way to find out who had killed Andy. After all, the four mascots lived at the pizzeria, surely they had noticed something that night.

"Mamma, I can't." Amber said with a shake of her head. "I just got a job so I don't have to live off your and Papa's money. I'm staying here at least until I can put a real down payment on a house, or at least have enough money to let me buy an apartment back home and pay for my basic expenses until I'll be able to get a new job back home."

Her mother sighed heavily. "Alright, just promise me you'll be very careful, Sweetheart. And make sure you keep your pocket-knife and pepper-spray with you at all times."

"I will, don't worry," Amber said. Then she added, "Bye Mom, love you!"

"Love you too, sweetie, bye." With a soft click the phone call ended. Amber placed her cell phone back on the kitchen table and turned her attention back to the laptop screen.

She clicked on the first site that popped up. According to the name of the site, it was the complete history of the previous Pizzeria.

The front page of the site popped up, and Amber saw a large photo with a medium sized Pizzeria shop in it with several people standing in front of it. Below the picture were the words: Welcome to our Pizzeria Family. Below that was passage about the basic history of the pizzeria. It read:

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was opened in 2012 by Gladis Toliver. According to an interview with Mrs. Gladis Toliver, whose husband died years earlier, named the resterant after one of the teenage mascots, Freddy, and after a late friend's Pizzeria, Fazbear's Pizza. The four teenage mascots, whose real names were never mentioned in any interview with Mrs. Toliver, performed at the Pizzeria nearly every night. However, in December of that year, nine months after the Pizzeria opened, Gladis Toliver was found murdered in the Pizzeria, while the culprit, believed to be the Night Guard, Jack Crichton, disappeared. The Pizzeria went into ownership of Cyder Deliss, who owned another Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria in another town before it went bankrupt from lack of business. Seven months later, in 2013, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria burned to the ground, killing the four teenage mascots, owner Cyder Deliss, and the night guard, Mike Schmidt.

In January of next year, 2017, a new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is set to open under the ownership of Eddie Rinwell, who promises a tribute to the four original mascots. In an interview of November 2016, Mr. Rinwell stated that all four of the new mascots, who retain the names of the original mascots, will be made to look similar to the teenage mascots when they are performing.

Management Staff

Amber took out a notepad and wrote down the dates of the three Pizzerias and how long each had been open. Then she wrote underneath each Pizzeria name(and how long they'd been open), the names of the people who had died there. In the case of the teenage mascots, she just wrote down mascot 1, mascot 2, etcetera . . .

After writing the names down, she drew a line under Andy's name(having left space to add another name just in case another murder happened), and placed Jack Crichton's name under the line. Then she wrote: Possible Murderer? To the side of Jack's name.

Amber flipped to a different page and wrote down Fazbear's Pizzeria on the top of the page. She hadn't known about this Pizzeria, didn't know if it had the same seeming curse of the other Freddy Pizzerias, but she thought it would be worthwhile to research it later on.

But right now, she had something else she needed to do.

She closed both the notebook and laptop, and stood up, stretching lazily. She left her apartment, waving hi to her neighbor, Terri Collins. He stopped her.

"I heard about what happened to your friend." He said, his thick British accent audible. Amber met his blue eyed gaze, wondering what he was getting at. He didn't sound sorry for her in the least bit, but then again, he usually scowled at her when she waved at him. Which was mainly why she did it, annoying Collins was kind of fun.

"Have they found any leads about who her killer could be?" he asked.

Amber shook her head. "No, not yet."

"Oh." He fell silent, glancing down at his feet for a moment, causing his messy black hair to fall into his face. When he looked back up, he brushed the strands away from his eyes. "Then good day to you, I guess." He huffed, and headed back to his own apartment.

Amber watched him go, wondering why he'd decided today of all days to go and actually talk to her. After all, it wasn't like Terri was an old man. In actuality, Amber would guess he was around twenty-five or twenty-six.

As she headed to the pizzeria, she put it out of her mind.

Like always, the Pizzeria was crowded with kids and adults alike, though only a few teenagers were running around. For some reason, most teenagers didn't like the Pizzeria.

Amber exchanged a friendly greeting with Eddie, who like yesterday, was at the front desk. He didn't seem to be nervous though; so she doubted he knew about his mascots' . . . condition. However, judging from how Dan had behaved last night, Amber guessed that he had known.

"What brings you by, Amber?" Eddie asked, his eyes curious.

Amber shrugged. "Nothing much really. I just wanted to ask Dan about something." She gestured with her hands as she talked. "Do you know where he is?"

Eddie nodded, smiling kindly. "He's in the main party room. Anyways, how was your first night?"

"It was alright." Amber shrugged again, "Nothing like I was expecting though." She headed out of the Reception room and into the main party room where Bonnie and a man she presumed was Freddy were playing a song up on stage. Chica was nowhere in sight.

She ignored them, and headed straight over to Dan who was hanging out with another guard at the back of the room. In the background, she could hear another singer, male, playing in another room. Amber figured it was Foxy performing at Pirate Cove.

"Hey Dan! Can we talk for a minute?" Amber called out to the day-shift guard as she approached him. He turned around, startled, eyes darting around nervously. The female guard behind him muttered something to him with a laugh and then left the room, heading down the hall towards Pirate Cove.

"Uh, yeah . . . sure, Amber." He swallowed hard and attempted to smile at her. It looked more like a grimace.

Amber leaned against the wall, facing him, her arms crossed over her chest. "So . . ." she drawled, "Any other nightly secrets I should know about? Like why the mascots actually have animal ears and such?" She narrowed her eyes at him, silently letting him know that she expected an answer.

Dan shrugged, still nervous. "Look, I'm sorry for not telling you about their . . . uh, nightly activities. But I have no idea why they have animal ears, and as far as the boss . . . well, he's pretty much clueless about everything that goes on at night."

Amber raised an eyebrow and huffed in disbelief.

"I'm serious Amber," Dan said with an unhappy shake of his head. "I tried to tell everyone, even the boss, about what happens at night, but everyone thought I was crying wolf. Mr. Rinwell threatened to fire me if I didn't stop spilling such nonsense."

"So you were the night guard before me."

Dan nodded, "Yeah, but I requested to be switched to the day-shift. I was tired of hiding in my office in that little secret department in the wall . . ." his eyes widened and he slapped his own forehead. "Shoot, I completely forgot to tell you about that . . . come on."

Amber followed him down the hall to the security office where several day-shift guards were having a smoke and laughing.

"Ah, come on! Seriously?" Dan spat at them, he shooed them out. "You know the rules, no smoking! How hard is that to do?"

"Idiots." Amber muttered under her breath. Dan mumbled his agreement then turned his attention to the back corner of the room.

He crouched down and tugged at a loose board in the wall. Suddenly, a small panel slid open to reveal a small hiding space. When Amber went over to Dan and peered at the space over her co-worker's shoulder, she saw that it was barely big enough to hide one person.

Before Amber could ask how Mr. Rinwell didn't know about the nightly activities of his mascots than how come he had built this little hidey hole, Dan spoke up, answering her unspoken question.

"Freddy told me about this hidey hole. He said that it and the doors were the compromise to keep working as mascots for the Pizzeria. That's how come Mr. Rinwell actually had them built, not in case of fire." He said and slid the panel back into place.

Wait! Amber stood back up, confused. To keep working as mascots? Does that mean that the current mascots were those teenagers back in 2013? Without even having to wonder a moment longer about it, she realized why the four might have faked their deaths. It would have been easier for them to simply vanish and come back later to work for the new pizzeria than have to answer questions from the police.

I'll ask them about it, tonight. Amber decided.

Dan stood back up and gestured to the recorder devise on the desk. "If one of them didn't already tell you, there was a security guard who recorded himself giving advice to the next night guard. It's a little old, from the last pizzeria I believe, but it's still pretty good advice . . .If you have quick reflexes and can multi-task that is." Dan looked a little sheepish. "I never could do so very well, so I always ended up hiding in the hidey-hole after listening to a bit of Phone Guy's message."

Amber met his gaze evenly. "Just one more thing. Where's Chica at? Isn't she part of the band in the main party room?"

Dan nodded. "She's upstairs in her apartment, she hasn't been feeling well lately. Samatha and I went up there earlier and she was just curled up on her side on the bed, groaning and trembling. When we tried to get her up, she puked so we moved her to Foxy's apartment. He's the only one who can deal with her. She's kind of a big diva."

Amber nodded her thanks. Her curiosity satisfied for now. She just hoped that she'd do better at her job tonight, then she had last night. After all, tonight she had far more questions for the mascots than she had had before. And this time, she expected to gain more answers then questions.

But before she went to work tonight, she had something else she needed to do.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Out of Order

Thanks to the phone call from Dan who had told her that he would leave the backdoor unlocked to allow her inside, Amber's mind was on why Pirate Cove was out of order. She had seen the sign soon after walking through the private party room on her way to her office.

Well, that's one more thing to ask them tonight, Amber thought.

She quickly turned the computers on and after flipping through the cams for a moment to find out where all the mascots were(Freddy and Bonnie were in the bathroom with a puking Chica, and Foxy was unaccounted for), she scanned the computer screen to look closely at their eyes. None of them were red, so she figured she was fairly safe for now.

"There was a security guard who recorded himself giving advice to the next night guard. It's a little old, from the last pizzeria I believe, but it's still pretty good advice . ." Dan's words from earlier echoed in Amber's mind.

Maybe he knows something more about the mascots and their nightmare mode, Amber thought. She bit her lip. Despite the cam's reassurance that none of the mascots were in nightmare mode at the moment, she didn't want to put herself in danger like she had yesterday night, but on the other hand . . .

Amber glanced at her power gauge and went back to the home screen on all three of the computers so she wouldn't waste power and after a quick glance at the recorder, she was relieved to find that it wasn't attached to the power box.

It must run on batteries, Amber realized.

She listened silently for any approaching footsteps, then after a minute or so of hearing absolutely nothing, she clicked the "Play" button on the recorder.

Almost instantly, a man's slightly nervous sounding voice filled the silence in the office, "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." He said, and paused a moment before he continued. "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

While the man talked over the device, Amber occasionally flipped through the cams, keeping a watchful eye on the bathroom.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." The man gave a nervous laugh; his words were a sharp thorn to Amber's heart, before they gave way to anger.

Wait! Amber thought furiously, did the past owners know that lots of people were being hurt near or in the Pizzeria?

The recording continued, "Uh, now I know that may sound bad, but there's nothing really to worry about. The main thing you need to remember is that the mascots sometimes become . . . violent at night. I call it nightmare mode . . . basically their eyes turn red, they don't really respond to anything, and they . . . well, they'll try and attack you. That's why I've managed to convince Mrs. Toliver to get some mechanical doors that the night guards can shut to keep the mascots out when needed."

At the mention of Gladis Toliver's name, Amber's interest was instantly perked. From what she had researched, she knew that Gladis had been murdered in the Pizzeria, supposedly by the night guard . . . Was this that same man?

"However, do I blame them? No, I mean they're still just kids, well . . . teens, actually. But my point is that they're probably just as scared of hurting you as you're scared of being hurt. As I have been working as the night guard for a while now, I've figured out a few patterns of theirs when they are in nightmare mode. . . For the most part you'll only have to worry about them being violent if they're in certain areas . . . Let's see . . .Bonnie if he's visible on Computer 1, so the computer to your left . . . Chica, if she's visible on the computer to your right, so computer 3 . . .Freddy, well, he doesn't really have a pattern in nightmare mode, so keep a watchful eye on him . . . and Foxy . . . Well, you only have to worry about him if he's staring at the cam while peeking out of Pirate Cove."

Amber instantly flipped to Pirate Cove to check, there was still no sign of Foxy. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I think that's about all you'll need to know for the first night, so good luck and have a good night. Bye". With a soft click, the recording ended.

After checking on the band-members again, Amber pulled out her notebook that had all of her Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria research in it. She quickly flipped to a new page and wrote down the info that Phone guy had told her.

Once she was done writing, she checked the cams again. All of the band members had moved. Chica was curled up in the bathroom, apparently asleep, Bonnie was hanging out in the main party room and Freddy was standing at the end of the hall, in the doorway to the Reception room.

Her heart instantly started to pound, and leapt into her throat, while her hands grew sweaty and shaky. She couldn't see his eyes! She couldn't see his eyes! After another panicked moment, Freddy glanced up at one of the hall cams, and she breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes were blue.

"Okay," Amber muttered to herself, pushing her hair out of her face with a shaky hand, "You're okay Amber; remember you still need to find a way to get them to the office window to talk to them when they're not in nightmare mode."

Amber took two deep breaths and clicked "Play" on the recorder again. The second night's message began to play . . .

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active in Nightmare mode as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. . ."

"RRRRAAAAA!" Amber's heart nearly stopped at the vicious screech of a very angry mascot. She had just turned in her seat when Foxy charged into her room, his golden eyes glowing, his teeth bared, and his claws gleaming in the pale light of the office.

"Ahhh!" Amber screamed, and kicked at him, trying to keep him away from her. Her foot connected with his jaw, and Foxy gave a pained sort of howl before he stumbled back, holding his jaw tenderly.

"Are you alright!" Freddy's head poked into the other doorway, his ocean blue eyes wide with worry. Upon seeing Foxy clutching his hurt jaw, he snorted and shook his head.

"Bonnie didn't warn you about that did he?" Freddy asked Amber, who kept looking between the two mascots, her heart pounding; she wasn't sure what she should do. Foxy seemed to be in nightmare mode, but Freddy didn't seem concerned about her safety now after seeing Foxy in the office with her.

"I-uh, I don't think so," Amber's voice trembled. She swallowed hard and took two deep breaths, before continuing, "Since I don't know what you're talking about, Freddy. . . You are Freddy right?"

The man nodded, smiling gently at her. He was taller than Bonnie, and had neatly combed hazel brown hair and chocolate brown bear ears. He, unlike the others, was a little bigger around his middle though he appeared to be quite muscular. He wore a three-piece suit and a black top hat.

Freddy, still standing in the doorway, gestured to Foxy who was still cradling his jaw. "Foxy tries to scare the new night guards to try and get them to quit . . .Something that I hope he'll stop doing." Freddy's eyes flickered from Foxy to Amber. "May I come in? I know Bonnie doesn't like to, but since I haven't gone into Nightmare mode yet tonight, I don't think I will."

Amber nodded, trusting his words despite herself.

Freddy stepped into the room and went over to her, carefully checking her over for injury before going over to Foxy with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Don't t'ouch me Cap'tin," Foxy growled, "I'm fine." He let go of his jaw as he talked, and then shook himself. He shot a glare in Amber's direction and bared his sharp teeth again.

"Ye'd be better off working somewhere else, Lass . . ." he snarled.

Foxy was only an inch or so taller than Amber, and had messy, fiery red hair that fell into his eyes frequently, and had a scar disappearing under the black eye-patch that was flipped up above his left eye. He wore black leather pants, a dark red shirt or some sort and a dark brown long coat, and black knee high boots. His fox tail flicked back and forth lazily while his red fox ears twitched.

Freddy folded his arms across his chest, shaking his head at his fellow mascot. "Enough, Foxy . . . Leave the poor girl alone."

Amber, remembering her earlier research found her voice again, "C-can I ask you something Freddy?" her voice was stronger this time.

Foxy glowered at Amber, while Freddy appeared uncomfortable at her question. He stared down at his feet for a moment then looked up to meet Amber's gaze nervously. "Depends on the question," he said finally.

"Are you all the original mascots from the pizzeria that burned down?" Amber asked, figuring it was an easy enough question.

Freddy nodded, relaxing a little. "Yes . . . After the new owner, I forget his name, found us, he thought we had merely dressed up for Halloween as the ole mascots and he offered to hire us and the rest is history as they say."

"THUD!" Both Amber and Freddy startled as the left-side door closed without warning. Foxy had pressed the button, one of his ears facing backwards. "Nightmare Bonnie," he huffed by way of explanation.

Maybe Foxy's not so bad after all . . . Amber thought, turning back to face Freddy again.

"Okay then, so how did you all get like this? I know it had to have been when you were kids—" Amber started to say.

"None of your business lass!" Foxy spat, his eyes blazing in anger. Amber looked over at him, narrowing her eyes. Was there pain in his eyes?

Freddy shifted uncomfortably, "It's not something we talk about anymore, not after what happened to Gladis . . ."

Before Amber could say anything, Foxy snarled, "And no, we don't know who killed her! We were all in the back room with the night guard when it happened!"

The angry man slammed his fist down on the left-door button and the door lifted open again. Bonnie was gone.

Amber's breath hitched in her throat, not from fear but from excitement. Foxy had just disproven one of her theories regarding the Fazbear incidents. At least she now knew that the night guard hadn't killed Gladis.

"What happened to the guard? I've done some research and every source I've gone to says that the guard disappeared that's why everyone thinks he killed Gladis." Amber said, for once speaking directly to Foxy.

Foxy's eyes widened, as did Freddy's. They didn't know, Amber realized.

"Phone Guy wouldn't hurt a fly . . ." Foxy growled, though he seemed uncertain now. "And he didn't disappear, he quit!" With that, Foxy fled from the office and into the private party room.

Freddy looked apologetic, "We thought he quit," he clarified for Amber. "Since we never saw him again, dead or alive. But then again, after we saw Gladis's body . . ." he paused for a moment, looking sad, "We went into nightmare mode, all of us."

With his shoulders hunched, his head lowered slightly and a faraway look in his eyes, Amber decided not to press him for more answers. She didn't want to upset him any farther.

Freddy cleared his throat and shook himself, "Anyway, I didn't catch your name, miss?"

"Amber Harris." She replied automatically.

"Well, Miss Harris—"

"Amber!?" A blonde haired woman's head poked around the corner of the right door, her green eyes wide with shock.

The moment Amber looked at her, the woman fled from the doorway, her footsteps echoing loudly in the hallway.

Amber frowned. "What was that about?"

Freddy's mouth, also in a frown, twitched. "I'm not sure," he admitted.


End file.
